gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09 AEU Enact
The AEU-09 AEU Enact (aka AEU Enact, Enact) is Advanced European Union's most advanced mobile suit in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation transformable mobile suit unveiled by the Advanced European Union (AEU) in AD 2307 as the successor to its current mainstay machine, the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum (aka Hellion). Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website ProfileArchived Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book With the AEU lagging behind the Union and the Human Reform League in the development of its Orbital Elevator, it puts its utmost into developing the AEU Enact to show off its technical capabilities and dispel the negative image that it is technically inferior. Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 The AEU is also motivated by the need to create a new weapon that could surpass those of other factions in the relatively peaceful era following the end of the Solar Power Wars. The Enact's basic design concept is similar to the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag (aka Flag), in fact, the latter is used as a reference during the development process.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book The two machines thus have many similarities such as weaponry, changing modes without swapping parts, and the ability to receive solar power from the Orbital Elevator, but they should not be viewed as the same as they differ in performance and tactics. Development of the Enact started in AD 2305 with the goal of it being a mobile suit equipped with beam weaponry. At that time, research into beam weaponry based on charged particles was being conducted all over the world, but none of the attempts were successful. Unsurprisingly, the AEU also made little headway in this regard, but its progress in solving the energy issue for beam weaponry fared batter. Usage of beam weaponry requires huge amount of energy which a mobile suit's battery is unable to provide. To overcome this, the AEU designed the Enact around a system that could readily recharge it. The mobile suit is equipped with four built-in antennas, two on the protrusions on the sides of the head and two on the shoulders in the form of black fins, for receiving solar power from the AEU's Orbital Elevator via microwaves. The Enact is thus the AEU's first mobile suit to be powered by solar energy, and theoretically, would never run out of power. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Additionally, the AEU also established a comprehensive power receiver network, granting the mobile suit virtually unlimited operating time within the bloc's territories. While the Flag is also a solar energy model with built-in antennas for receiving power supply from the Union's Orbital Elevator, the Union did not establish as comprehensive a power receiver network as the AEU. As the Union likes to act as the 'world's police' and often deploy its forces to other countries, having a comprehensive power receiver network for its operations is impossible. The Enact draws the power its needs for activation from hydrogen fuel cells stored at the molecular level in the mobile suit's component materials, and this method of storage has extremely low risk of explosion. In contrast, the fuel for the mobile suit's plasma jet engines is extremely flammable and stored in a tank on the back. Thus, there is a risk of fire if the Enact falls on its back and the impact damages the fuel tank. Like the Flag, the Enact has four hydrogen plasma jet engines, a pair in the main flight unit on the back and a smaller pair in the sub flight unit on the back of the waist. As with its predecessor, the Hellion, the Enact can transform between MS mode and Flight mode.'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book Its Flight mode is an evolved version of the Hellion's and has a basic structure as well as transformation layout similar to the Flag's. Additionally, like the Flag, the Enact's transformation also does not require parts swapping, enabling it to switch modes even after launch. Although the Flight modes of the Enact and Flag have multiples similarities, they serve different purpose.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2 For the Flag, its Flight mode is to allow the Union, the self-declared 'world's police', to deploy the mobile suit to any location on the globe. The Enact does not have such a focus on overseas usage, as seen by the power receiver network being limited to only AEU territories, and is not designed for long range and wide area operations. Its Flight mode is primarily for traversing treacherous terrains within the AEU via aerial means. The machine shares the same cockpit as its predecessor. Located in the abdomen's drum-like structure, the cockpit is shock-absorbent and has high rigidity to protect the pilot. Like the Flag's, the Enact's cockpit seat can rotate to match the mode the mobile suit is in, it is close to an upright position during MS mode and is in a recline-like position during Flight mode. This design increases the pilot's resistance to the G forces. The Enact's face is composed of sensor elements and optical cameras, which is common among AEU and Union's mobile suits. Its face can also display various luminescence patterns for intimidation and communications. Another feature of the Enact is the hardpoints on the outward facing circular parts on the side of its elbows and knees for mounting various equipment. It also has spaces in its legs and forearms for storing weapons and equipment. HG00 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color model kit manual The Enact's primary armament is a mixture of the Hellion and Flag's, consisting of 20mm machine gun, linear rifle, defense rod and sonic blade that can function as plasma sword. The Enact was unveiled as soon as the power receiver network was completed even though it lacked beam weaponry. This is partly believed to be an attempt to avoid the Enact being called an imitation of the Flag as the two units have many similarities. However, Union's personnel, most prominently its technical advisor Billy Katagiri, still called it a knock off. To make matters worse, the AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color was swiftly defeated by the Celestial Being's GN-001 Gundam Exia during the unveiling event. Thus, the Enact becomes strongly associated as the first (known) mobile suit defeated by a Gundam. On the positive side, analysis of the slice marks left by the Exia's beam weaponry led to the development of anti-beam coating armor, but as the beam weapon utilizes GN Particles produced by the GN Drive, the AEU was unable to use the data gathered for its own beam weaponry development program. This program was terminated when Alejandro Corner later provided the GN Drive Taus and the GNX-603T GN-Xs to the AEU, Union and Human Reform League. Like the Hellion, AEU exported the Enact to other countries and its variants include the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type, the AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package, the AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom, etc. The variants can have different head design to suit their operating locations and purposes. For example, the unit used by the Republic of Moralia's army has a different head unit designed for low latitude region, unlike the standard version's which is for high latitude region.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F's Consonance of 00F Chapter 8 The two head units also differ in their sensor range and climate adjustment system, and it is rumored that Moralian army finds the Enact Demonstration Color's defeat too embarrassing and thus refuse to use the same head design. In AD 2312, even with the GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits becoming the mainstay of the Earth Sphere Federation Army, the Enact series and other older mobile suits remained in service as the deployment of the former is still ongoing. HG00 1/144 GNX-609T GN-XIII ESF Type model kit manual Additionally, the GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits have limited operating time and require specific recharging facilities.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 2nd' Book The Enact series was also fielded without any upgrades or modifications (such as upgraded operating system to improve performance) by the Katharon, as unlike the other older mobile suits used by the anti-federation organization, the series was considered to be the pinnacle of non-GN Drive Tau powered mobile suit. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the left side of the pelvis' circular parts, this small caliber projectile weapon is usable in both MS and Flight modes. Although lacking in firepower, it can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the circular hardpoint on the forearm, the defense rod is a defensive device used by flight type machines that could not be equipped with a heavy shield. It uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field upon contact with the projectile to reduce the impact, etc. The defense rod may break if hit by an attack on its front side. It is usually not equipped on missions that rely solely on the Flight mode as it not meant for use in that mode. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires 120mm caliber shells via electromagnetic acceleration, this main weapon of the AEU Enact is handheld in MS mode and attached as the nose unit in Flight mode. The linear rifle takes 35 seconds to fire a single shot at normal output and has an alternate low output mode for rapid fire. While not as powerful as a beam rifle, its destructive power is still sufficient for mobile suit combat. A battery at the rear that is integrated with a spare magazine powers the weapon. At the design stage, the solar power received by the mobile suit is also supposed to be supplied to the rifle, but this feature is not completed. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The AEU Enact's main melee weapon, it has a short blade made of super-hard carbon that slides out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency, causing pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected, and has high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can also be utilized as a plasma sword. The plasma sword is a byproduct created during the experimental phase of AEU's beam weaponry development program. By increasing its output, the plasma sword can momentarily exchange blows with the Gundam's GN Beam Saber. However, the plasma sword is said to lack the power to cut off a MS' arm. The plasma sword lasts for 2.5 minutes at full output, shorter than that of the Union Flag's. The sonic blade is stored in the forearm and can be replaced by grenades, rockets, etc. ;*Missile :A missile can be stored in the weapon bay located on each leg's shin region. The shin armor flips outward when launching the missile. The weapon bays can also store other long-range weaponry or other equipment depending on the mission, including spare fuel for long-range mission. Special Equipment & Features ;*Luminescence Facial Patterns :The AEU Enact can generate various luminescence patterns on both sides of its face via the facial sensor elements. Presumably, these patterns are for intimidation and optical communications like those of the Union Flag. It is unclear how the patterns are controlled. ;*Chaff & Flare Dispensers :The circular parts on the feet can dispense substances that disrupt radar and infrared guidance. History AD 2305, the AEU upgraded the Hellion into its final form, the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum, and began developing a brand new mobile suit at the same time. In AD 2307, the new machine, the AEU-09 AEU Enact, was completed and introduced to the public at a demonstration event held on the same day as the Human Reform League's ten year anniversary for its Orbital Elevator. The AEU Enact Demonstration Color unit used for the event is based on the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type and piloted by ace pilot Patrick Colasour, who had won over 2,000 mock battles. However, the joyous occasion was marred by the sudden appearance of the Celestial Being's GN-001 Gundam Exia which proceeded to heavily damage the Enact Demonstration Color swiftly. Despite the setback, the AEU continued with the deployment of the Enact as the new mainstay mobile suit and even exported the machine to other countries. Although the Enact has many similarities to the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag, its production numbers were lower due to its comparatively late roll out. Several months after the introduction of the Enact, the Union, AEU, and Human Reform League united against the Celestial Being, creating the United Nations Forces equipped with the new GNX-603T GN-Xs powered by GN Drive Taus. After the defeat of the Celestial Being, the Earth Sphere Federation was formed and GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits were mass produced, causing production of older mobile suits such as the Enact series to eventually cease. However, the Enact series and other older mobile suits continued to be deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army, and were also operated by other factions such as the Kingdom of Suille and the anti-federation organization, Katharon. During the Break Pillar Incident in AD 2312, the Enact series was among the numerous mobile suits of both the Earth Sphere Federation Army and Katharon that worked together to prevent the falling outer wall pieces of the damaged Orbital Elevator, La Tour, from damaging the city at the elevator's base. Variants ;*AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type ;*AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package ;*AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type ;*AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom ;*AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package Picture Gallery AEU-09_AEU_Enact.jpg|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gunpla Notes References HG - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread.jpg|HG00 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color Model Kit Manual Scan External links *AEU-09 Enact on MAHQ.net